They Say Love Only Hurts the First Time
by ClearlyClaudia
Summary: Kim/Jared. I fail at summaries, so yeah. T for Language. If you like it, review it please! Not sure if I should continue... x


**A/N:** So, I got bored. And, honestly, I always thought Kim and Jared were the cutest imprintee's. So, here is my quick (and rather shitty) take on Kim Connweller and Jared Adamire, starting from the beginning. (Also, who I see as Kim and Jared are on my page, as well as Kim's outfit.) RATE, REVIEW, LOVE! xx

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. A hand haphazardly slammed down on the 'STOP' button on the ringing alarm, stopping the noise that filled the busy house. Kim Connweller cracked an eyelid open, groaning as the morning sun blinded her for a few seconds. She let out a deep sigh, sitting up cautiously and scratching her head in confusion. Was it Monday, or Saturday, or goddamn Wednesday? She couldn't remember.

Last night had been hectic; Kim (along with her twin brother, Jackson) had turned sixteen. They had the usual family dinner with the chocolate mud cake and singing candles, but when their parents (and the rest of their four siblings) fell asleep, the party started. There was booze, dance music, weed, and a whole lot of other stuff down at First Beach. By some miracle, Kim and Jackson had made it home before dawn without waking anyone up.

For some reason, Kim thought that her parents knew they had gone out, anyway.

Forcing herself not to lie back down on her comfortable, soft, and warm bed, she threw her perfectly tanned feet onto her fluffy carpet, sitting up quickly. She walked to her closet and flung the door open, glaring at its contents. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; picking up her favourite pair of shoes that she got at Barney's when they went on vacation to New York last month.

She walked out of her closet and looked out the window, a smile lighting her face when she realized it was sunny.

She walked quickly back into her closet, grabbing her favourite cropped t-shirt and a pair of matching low-rise denim shorts. She stripped out of her white jumpsuit and racy blue La Perla's, grabbing a matching bra and undie set of the same pair from a drawer. She pulled her undies up and slipped her arms through the straps of her bra, reaching behind her back to clasp it up. She slid the shirt over her head and tugged it down just over her pierced belly button, hoping her parents wouldn't notice the early birthday present she got herself. She pulled the shorts up and did up the button, touching her toes a few times to make sure they fit. She sat down and pulled her socks off, rolling her eyes at her drunken-self.

Who puts socks on in the middle of summer, under a jumpsuit? Kim Connweller, that's who.

She slid her feet into the high heels, grabbing a pale pink Miu Miu bag from the floor before getting up. She walked over to her bedside table, stuffing her school stuff she needed, or at least the stuff that wasn't in her locker, into her bag. She grabbed a handful of matching accessories from her jewellery box, sliding them onto her wrist before quickly grabbing her make-up bag and shoving it into her bag, as well. She'd have to make do on the way to school, she thought.

With a quick spritz of Chance by Chanel, Kim was out the door and on the school bus.

* * *

"Jared, can you hurry the fuck up?" Paul called out from across the street, rolling his eyes at his friends slowness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm coming." He grumbled, standing up after he finished tying his laces. It was Tuesday morning, which was when his mom had an early shift at the hospital, so Jared had to catch the bus. He jogged across the street and slung his bag over his shoulder, grinning as the bus rounded the corner.

"Whatchu talkin' bout', Willis?!" He laughed, punching Paul in the arm. It was almost as if the world revolved around Jared- if he lost something, it turned up within seconds. When he wanted any girl he liked, she was drooling on his arms within minutes. It was like he had some magnetic force around him. All hail the Greek God.

Paul rolled his eyes again, sticking his arm out so the bus would know to stop. Not like the driver could miss them. Both Paul and Jared stood at an impressive 6'9", with enormous arm muscles and pecks, and abs that defined themselves even through a loose shirt. When the bus came to a stop and the doors were opened, the two boys wrestled to get through the door. Jared gave Paul a tough push, pumping his fist in the air when he squeezed onto the bus.

"Dickweed." Paul grumbled, storming onto the bus.

Jared slid into an empty seat, not noticing anyone who was around him. Today was the first day he had gone to school ever since the change, and he was excited to finally 'fit in' with a group. Before the change, sure, he had been popular, but he never really had true friends. But now? Now he was stuck with those tall and scary asshats for the rest of his life.

He leaned over behind him and glanced at Paul, cracking another magnificent grin.

"Someone smells good." He laughed, ruffling his brown mop of hair, his eyes glinting as he saw a few girls glance over to him.

"Yeah, you're right," Paul remarked sarcastically, shaking his head, "and it's not you."

"Shut up, Paul." Jared muttered, slouching down in his seat angrily. His arms trembled slightly, and it took all of his willpower to cease the shaking, knowing that if he did, the bus would probably crash because an enormous brown wolf would be sitting in the middle of it.

With a quick jerk, the bus screeched to a halt, stopping outside of Quileute High, narrowly missing hitting a few students crossing the road. Jared jumped up quickly and jogged to the front of the bus, bending his neck so that he wouldn't hit the roof. Being the first one out the door, he flashed his trademark white grin at a few girls hanging around the bike racks, earning a few swoons on his part.

His flirtatious mood was ruined as he sighed grumpily as the first bell rang, cursing himself for not catching the early bus. Screw those two extra hours of sleep, he wanted time with his friends, not fucking la la land.

Marching to his homeroom, he threw his bag down on his desk, sliding into his seat. He stretched his legs out, cursing quietly as his legs still hit the bottom of the table. Damn werewolf genes. He could barely fit into the loosest shirt he owned, it was such bullshit.

The tardy bell rang, just as a tall, perfectly tanned girl walked into the room, her soft brown hair hanging down to her butt. Since the seats in Mr. Tayree's class were facing the back wall, Jared never saw her face. He bit his lip and nodded at Paul, turning his head slightly to the girl. He saw Paul's raised eyebrow, and heard the soft '_Damn_' that slipped through his lips. One bonus about the werewolf genes? The extra horniness. It seemed as if her legs lasted forever, being accentuated by her sea-foam colored denim shorts. The cropped top she wore made the small of her back visible, and her high heels clacked sexily on the ground. She slid into her seat gracefully, and the moment passed. Jared turned away, talking to the girl next to him.

* * *

_Was he looking at me_? Kim thought numbly, sliding into her creaky seat softly, so it wouldn't creak. Dumb seat. It made her feel like a hippo. She brushed her hair over her shoulder, turning around and talking to the boy behind her, sneakily glancing at Jared.

Kim Connweller had been obsessed with Jared Adamire since the third grade, ever since they had been partnered in Drama class. Jared had barely noticed her, which was upsetting at the time. She backtracked, almost laughing out loud. At the time? More like, which upset her; then and now. She saw that he was flirting with the girl next to him, and she sighed out loud, turning around in her seat.

"Well, that was kind of rude." Ian, the boy behind her, muttered. She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to flip him off.

Why was she so angry? Kimberly Rose Connweller was never angry, she was possibly the sweetest girl in La Push. Damn Jared. She picked up her bag and slammed it onto the table angrily, causing its contents to make a loud banging noise against the wooden table. She pulled the zipper open and rummaged around in it, pulling out her perfume. She shrugged, pressing down on the shiny sprayer at the top, tilting her neck up. She put it back in her bag and pulled out her notebook and fluffy pencil case, slapping them down onto the desk. She put her bag back on the floor and opened up to a blank page, doodling around with her pen.

"Hey, Karen, right?" Someone called from across the room.

"It's Kim." She called back, not turning her head away from her notebook. _Kimberly Rose Connweller-Adamire_ she doodled without thinking, quickly scribbling it out so no one could see it.

"Yeah, Kim," the husky voice continued, letting out a small laugh, "Well, Kim, you smell great." He finished, his voice sounding sarcastic.

She turned around, about to call him some degrading name, when she realized who had spoken. She looked into the deep blue eyes of Jared Adamire himself, his mouth wide open with a dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

"_Kim," _Jared whispered, almost falling out of his chair. Those freckles, her gorgeous brown hair, those hazel eyes that sparkled in the light_. __Kim_. Kim, Kim, Kim!

"Kim!" He all but shouted, wanting to bound across the room and wrap her up in his arms. She had a frightened look in her eyes, and she hurriedly put her notebook back into her bag. The second bell rang, and she grabbed her pencil case and bounded out of the room with such speed that her chair got knocked over.

"Wait!" Jared shouted, jumping up and grabbing his bag before running after her. He saw her brown hair fly around a corner, and he sprinted after her, catching up to her. She slipped slightly on her heels, causing her to bang into someones locker. He ran in front of her, pushing her against the lockers once more before looking into her hazel eyes, his mouth still hanging open.

"You... are honestly the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life," he whispered, slouching down slightly so his face was level with hers, "and I think I love you." He whispered softly, staring into her eyes intently, ignoring the watching crowd.

* * *

Jared Adamire just admitted that he loved her. JARED ADAMIRE! The Jared that she had dreamed about for eight years. Jared, her own personal God.

"What?" She whispered, pushing herself backwards onto the lockers.

* * *

"I think I love you." He croaked once more, stepping away from her. He couldn't read the look in her eyes; confusion, pain, anger, sadness, happiness, and... horror?

With one last glance at him, she was running away again, bounding out of the school doors.


End file.
